The purpose of this study is to determine the secretion levels of the pituitary hormone ACTH, the adrenal hormone cortisol, and the hypothalamic hormone corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) under basal conditions and in response to low and high dose dexamethasone (Decadron) stimulation.